Tommy Little
Cast * Chicken Little - Tommy Cadle (Pet Alien) * Abby Mallard - Vana Glama (Sidekick) * Buck Cluck - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2) * Chloe Cluck - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2) * Runt of The Litter - Rex (Toy Story) * Fish Out of Water - Bob The Minion (Minions) * Foxy Loxy - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Goosey Loosey - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Turkey Lurkey - Reggie (Free Birds) * Kirby - Erik (Happy Feet Two) * Melvin (Kirby's Father) - Mumble (Happy Feet) * Tina (Kirby's Mother) - Gloria (Happy Feet) * Morkubine Porcupine - Rafael (Rio) * Mr. Woolensworth - Gru (Despicable Me) * Coach - Doc Hudson (Cars) * Dog Announcer - Perch Perkins (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Alien Cop - Skipper (Madagascar) * Hollywood Chicken Little - Wreck-It Ralph * Hollywood Abby - Merida (Brave) * Hollywood Fish - Kevin The Minion (Minions) * Hollywood Runt - Aladar (Dinosaur) * Principal Fetchit - Mr. Krupp/Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants The First Epic Movie) * Puppy Boy - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Puppy Boy's Mother - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Runt Mama - Momma Ida (The Good Dinosaur) * Umpire - Lupe (Ferdinand (2017)), * Acorn Mascot - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Rodriguez - Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Dog Goodman - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) Scenes: * Tommy Little Part 1 - Opening/The Sky is Falling! * Tommy Little Part 2 - Flint Lockwood Drops off Nathan/"One Little Slip" * Tommy Little Part 3 - School/Let's Play Some Dodgeball * Tommy Little Part 4 - Going Home/"All I Know" * Tommy Little Part 5 - "Stir It Up"/The Baseball Game * Tommy Little Part 6 - "We Are the Champions"/Piece of the Sky * Tommy Little Part 7 - "Wannabe"/Vana Glama, Rex and Bob at Tommy's House * Tommy Little Part 8 - It's Time to Find Bob * Tommy Little Part 9 - Inside the Spaceship/Bob is Okay * Tommy Little Part 10 - Terminator Robots Chase * Tommy Little Part 11 - Ring The Bell!/The Crowds are Coming! * Tommy Little Part 12 - You Gotta Believe Me This Time * Tommy Little Part 13 - Erick/Terminator Robot Attack * Tommy Little Part 14 - "It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)"/Flint Lockwood Apologizes to Tommy * Tommy Little Part 15 - We Got a Plan to Save!/Final Battle * Tommy Little Part 16 - Mumble and Gloria/The Town is Saved * Tommy Little Part 17 - Tommy Little: The True Story/"Ain't No Mountain High Enough" * Tommy Little Part 18 - End Credits Pet-alien-oh-du-schreckliche-5 b.jpg|Tommy Cadle as Chicken Little Vana Glama.png|Vana Glama as Abby Mallard Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Buck Cluck Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Sam Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks as Chloe Cluck Rex (TS).jpg|Rex as Runt of The Litter Bob minion says roll call.jpg|Bob The Minion as Fish Out of Water Penny is princess.png|Penny Peterson as Foxy Loxy Taffyta.jpg|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Goosey Loosey Reggie-0.jpg|Reggie as Turkey Lurkey Erik's full-body view.png|Erik as Kirby Gloria (Happy Feet).jpg|Gloria as Tina (Kirby's Mother) Mumble in Happy Feet.jpg|Mumble as Melvin (Kirby's Father) Rafael.jpg|Rafael as Morkubine Porcupine Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-8190.jpg|Gru as Mr. Woolensworth Doc Hudson.png|Doc Hudson as Coach Perch-perkins-the-spongebob-squarepants-movie-8.61.jpg|Perch Perkins as Dog Announcer Skipper.png|Skipper as Alien Cop Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9591.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Hollywood Chicken Little Merida closeupa1.jpeg|Merida as Hollywood Abby Kevin seeing blowing.png|Kevin The Minion as Hollywood Fish Aladar.jpg|Aladar as Hollywood Runt Krupp captain underpants movie.png|Mr. Krupp/Captain Underpants as Principal Fetchit Roo (A Tigger Movie).PNG|Roo as Puppy Boy Mrs.Kanga.jpg|Kanga as Puppy Boy's Mother Lupe ferdinand.png|Lupe as Umpire Flik (Disney).png|Flik as Acorn Mascot Petrie in The Land Before Time 13 The Wisdom of Friends.jpg|Petrie as Rodriguez Sulley (Sullivan) in Monsters, Inc.jpg|Sulley as Dog Goodman Momma_Render.png|Momma Ida as Runt Mama Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Chicken Little (2005) Movie Spoof Category:Chicken Little Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs